Tropic
The Tropic is a motor yacht and speedboat in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, GTA: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Grotti in GTA IV and Shitzu in GTA V. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Earlier iterations of the Tropic prior to GTA IV are essentially flybridge motor yachts or cabin cruisers, evidently featuring living space on the lower compartment of the boat and a partially covered bridge on top; in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, a small kitchen is visible from the door in the back, while in GTA San Andreas, the front windows are semi-transparent, allowing the player to see a small living area with red curtains, tables and two sofas. The Tropic in GTA Vice City Stories, however, is sharply reduced in height, with its top chopped and featuring an open flybridge. It is also one of the boats wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound for export in GTA Vice City Stories. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Tropic is still a cabin cruiser but has a low-profile cabin housed in its bulky hull and has moderate speed. The boat, however, is distinguishable from other speedboats by its accessories. For any Tropics with an optional spoiler, retractable roofs (front, back, or both) or a glass fairing (front only) may be further attached on the spoiler itself. As the boat is reduced to a size smaller than even the Jetmax or Squalo, the title of largest boat now belongs to the Tug Boat, which is easily twice the size of the pre-GTA IV Tropic. If you jump when in the cabin the roof isn't solid. Tropic-GTA4-variant2-front.jpg|A Tropic in GTA IV, with a spoiler, a canvass roof and a fairing (Different deck and roof design). Tropic-GTA4-variant1-front.jpg|A Tropic in GTA IV. GTA V The Tropic returns in GTA V, as seen in the Gameplay Trailer. It has a lot of different designs from GTA IV. It also has a different spoiler and a different paint job. Tropic-GTAV-side.jpg|Side view of the Tropic in GTA V. Tropic_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Tropic-GTAV-Front-Variant2.png|A Tropic in GTA V without the roof (Rear quarter view). Tropic-trailer-boat-gtav.png|Tropic on trailer. Performance Despite its size and weight, the Tropic in GTA Vice City has an exceptional top speed, and it is capable of sustaining 130 km/h (81 mph) in calm waters and 100-110 km/h (62-69 mph) in choppy waters, although its ability to turn at high speeds is poor. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, is generally one of the slowest of all boats (in a similar level as the Marquis and Rio) due to its size and weight. The GTA IV rendition features greatly improved performance, but remains a lower-end speedboat, though it is the third-fastest boat, having a similar speed as the game's Dinghy. For this reason, it is the least commonly used boat in the multiplayer races of GTA IV. The GTA San Andreas rendition is remarkably fast, comparable to a Squalo, due to the fact it's powered by two large Waterjet engines. It is a great boat for transporting large gangs, and great for just cruising around in the waters of San Andreas, but the only disadvantage is its bad turning. Locations GTA Vice City * Docked on the eastern side of the Vice Point-Leaf Links canal, Vice Point. GTA San Andreas * Spawns at Bone County, usually seen floating north of Verdant Meadows * Usually spawns at a small dock in San Fierro below the Garver Bridge in front of a Squalo. * Used as spy ships during the mission Vertical Bird (obtainable). GTA Vice City Stories * Spawns around Starfish Island. * Docked at the Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach, at the middle dock. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * It appears on the waterways of Liberty City. * Sometimes spawns at a small dock next to Faustin's Mansion in Beachgate, at the end of the road. * Spawns at a pier at the boatyard from Catch the Wave on Charge Island. GTA V * Can be bought on the DockTease website for $22,000. Trivia GTA San Andreas * In GTA San Andreas, if you jump on the bow (front) of the Tropic and walk towards the front window, CJ will suddenly appear either underwater underneath the Tropic or appear in Blue Hell. * Also in GTA San Andreas, if you look through the Tropic's windows while surrounded by water, you will notice that there is no water. This is also present in the Reefer, Predator, and any other boat with windows. Navigation }} de:Tropic es:Tropic pl:Tropic pt:Tropic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class